primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Raptor (Primeval)
Deinonychus, also known as a 'raptor', was a dinosaur from the Cretaceous era. It appeared in Episode 2.1, and was the first true dinosaur to appear in Primeval. Deinonychus has been confirmed to appear in Series 4. Primeval's raptors were originally thought to be Velociraptor or even Utahraptor, however, the official website revealed them to be a species of Deinonychus instead and these are the creatures they most closely resemble (Velociraptors were smaller than the creatures seen in the series and Utahraptors were even larger). Males are presumably more durable than females, as the team was able to put a female to sleep with one dart and it took as much as three for the male. In reality, this animal can grow to 3-4 meters long, and 1.5 - 1.8 meters tall. Primeval appearances Series 2 Three Deinonychus - two adults and a baby - came through an anomaly to a shopping mall. They killed two security guards, and the baby attacked and wounded The Cleaner. One also nearly got hold of Connor, but he narrowly escaped. The raptors had 'protofeathers' all over their body. These could be shivered, making a hissing noise. This could be used when threatened, or as communication with other raptors. The baby was eaten by an adult, but both adults were sent back, tranquilized. However, one regained consciousness and chased Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter who had returned the Deinonychus to its period. Nick made it through but the raptor caught Stephen's ankle. With the help of the rest of the team, he was pulled through the anomaly just as it was closing. The raptor was killed, as the closing anomaly severed its head. A pair of Deinonychus are captive as part of Oliver Leek's creature army. A plausible suggestion is that they came in with the family pair in the mall and were caught by the Cleaner and/or the Cleaner Army as the baby was found in his locker (it is even possible that the baby belonged to this pair instead rather than the two featured previously). The baby was probably caught by the cleaner and stuffed in his locker but killed him when it came back. Furthermore, Dromaeoasaurs are famous pack hunters therefore it would have made sense. Unfortunately one was killed by Stephen wielding a Glock 17 and the other was killed by the other creatures. (Episode 2.7) Series 3 Three juevenile Raptors attack Danny, Connor and Abby when they enter a Cretaceous forest. They are knocked unconcious by a stun grenade which also renders Connor unconcious. One of the Raptors wakes up but is knocked out again by Connor. An adult Raptor follows Danny through another anomaly into Pliocene Africa (Site 333), as Helen Cutter is about to dispose of Danny, the dinosaur charges into her, knocking them both off a cliff to their deaths. (Episode 3.10) Series 4 Abby and Connor, still trapped in the past, again encounter the Deinonychus. The Deinonychus will attack a Spinosaurus. Trivia *This is the second instance where the infant of a creature has been seen, the first being the Future Predator. *This is the first actual species of dinosaur that the team has encountered. *The death of the male raptor is the first evidence that a closing anomaly can kill. *This is the only creature which shows sexual dimorphism (males have blue spots around the eyes, females not) *The Deinonychus has been voted the fan's favorite creature. *These are the first creatures that Nick Cutter encounters after changing the past and losing Claudia Brown in Episode 1.6. *Deinonychus are among the programme's most recurring creatures. They've appeared in four episodes to date: Episode 2.1, Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7, and Episode 3.10. They are slated to appear in Series 4 as well. *The Raptors are never identified in the programme, and are speculated to be either Deinonychus, Velociraptor or Utahraptor (and possibly Unenlagia, since in Episode 3.10 also show Giganotosaurs living in the same forest). However, no Raptor species are known from Cretaceous Africa, the place where Spinosaurus and Kaprosuchus lived. So these animals might have come through an anomaly into the Cretaceous forest (it can be speculated that the raptors are an undescribed species). *While the Raptors in series 2 are black and white coloured, those in series 3 and 4 are blue and beige coloured. They might be different species. Some speculate they could be velociraptors. *The Raptors are shown to be very aggressive towards other animals. This proven in Episode 2.7, when a Raptor snaps at the Arthropleura and can be heard scrapping with a Smilodon and later snapping at a Future Predator. In Episode 4.1, one attacks a Spinosaurus. Errors *''Deinonychus'' probably had feathers very similar to those of modern birds, as found on some other dromaeosaurids. This is represented by the scale-like proto-feathers. *There is no evidence Deinonychus was a cannibal, other than the fact that typical carnivores of any species participate in cannibalism in some form. *In reality, raptors could not pronate their arms, but instead could only keep them in a supinate, or "palms facing", position. *Raptors had actually four toes on each foot (with the killing claw on the second toe) - those in Primeval lack the innermost toe. Gallery Raptors promo.jpg Raptor.jpg Raptors vs Abby + Connor.gif Series4Trailer 18.PNG|A Raptor chases Abby in the past Series4Trailer 19.PNG|A Raptor stalking Connor in the past Series4Trailer 30.PNG|A Raptor attacking a Spinosaurus Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths